


Paris

by siggen1



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siggen1/pseuds/siggen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ray arrives in Paris, they do what any couple would after a long absence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Just smut, really. 
> 
> Set following ep 3x18 "Cheddar".

As soon as he sees Kevin in the arrivals hall at Charles de Gaulle airport, he feels silly for all his worry. They embrace tightly, a public display on a level they wouldn’t consider on domestic soil, but that feels eminently appropriate here, in this place and after all this time. 

“I thought we could get you settled in the apartment first, then perhaps go out for lunch,” Kevin says when they are almost, but not quite, holding hands in the taxi, speeding towards the city. 

“Or perhaps _stay in_ for lunch,” Ray murmurs, enjoying the way Kevin blushes. 

Once they’re in the door, Kevin pushes Ray up against it and kisses him hungrily, hands already at work opening zippers and undoing buttons. Ray would tease him for his eagerness if it didn’t so perfectly match his own. The feel of Kevin's lips against his own and his skin under Ray's hands, for the first time in a long time, is intoxicating. In a lucid moment he recognizes how similar this is to their first time together, pressed against the front door of his old apartment in Queens, and the thought is enticing. 

“Show me the bedroom,” he says, embarrassingly breathless and eager. 

They fall in bed together in a tangle of limbs and half-shed clothing. Kevin laughs in pure delight, and Ray loves him so much it hurts. Finally, after some fussing, they are naked and pressed together. Ray tries to slow down, savor the moment, but he feels like a teenager in his desperate need. Thankfully, Kevin doesn’t seem to mind. They thrust together once, twice, three times before Kevin comes with a loud groan. The look on Kevin’s face, the feel of him and the sound of him pushes Ray over the edge. 

“That was,” Kevin says.

He doesn’t continue. For once, Ray notes with some satisfaction, the professor is lost for words. 

“Powerful,” he supplies. 

“Yes.”

They breathe together for who knows how long, content with being near each other, before Kevin finds a cloth to clean them off and goes to the kitchen in search of lunch. He comes back carrying wine and a tray, placing it next to Ray before getting back under the sheets. 

“Are we eating in bed?”

“I thought we might,” Kevin says, a smile playing on his lips. 

They end up feeding each other bread, cheese, and pieces of fruit. At first Ray feels silly, but in the end it’s one of the most erotic experiences of his life. Good, simple food, sips of excellent wine, fingers in mouths, long slow kisses. He slowly grows hard again, and aches with it until he can’t anymore. 

“I want you,” he says, feeding Kevin the last grape.

Kevin smiles and moves the tray to the floor, leaning into his nightstand and pulling out a bottle of lube, that he drops on the bed between them. 

“Good,” he says, lowering his voice to a seductive murmur. “Take me. Remind me I’m yours. Make me cry it out.” 

Ray feels suddenly breathless. Normally, he is the one talking filth for Kevin’s benefit, not the other way around, but the sultry tone of Kevin’s voice and the truth behind his words - even though he tries to play it off as a joke - is quite something. Apparently, Ray wasn’t the only one to be nervous about this week. He pulls Kevin into a deep kiss, letting his hands wander to Kevin’s buttocks and squeezing lightly. Kevin gasps into the kiss, and Ray can’t help a satisfied smile forming. 

“You want me to have my way with you?”

“ _Yes_.”

For a moment, Ray is overwhelmed by the trust his husband places in him, by the total abandon with which he puts himself at Ray’s mercy. He prepares Kevin as slowly as he can stand, taking care to be gentle. Perhaps, in light of Kevin’s near continuous pleading, taking too much care. He’s not sure he’s ever seen his husband in this state, so desperate for Ray’s touch and so wanton in his desire. 

He pushes inside slowly, allowing Kevin to adjust. Kevin groans, relaxes to Ray’s touch. Ray moves slowly, relishing the sensations, the urgency from earlier almost vanished. Kevin, on the other hand, seems to feel otherwise. He tries to make Ray move faster, moaning deeply and pleading with him. 

“I was under the impression,” Ray says, “that you were looking for me to have your way with you? My way is like this.”

“Please, Raymond. I need you.” 

There is a desperate tinge to Kevin’s voice that excites Ray more than he knew it would. He moves a little faster, allowing himself to be egged on by Kevin’s exhortations. He can tell when Kevin nears the apex of his pleasure. He goes slightly more breathless, his voice breaks as he says “please, please, Ray, please”. Ray takes hold of Kevin’s cock, moving his hand in time with his thrusts. Kevin stops speaking, lost in pleasure and almost beyond words. 

“Say it,” Ray breathes into Kevin’s ear, and Kevin understands him perfectly. 

“I’m yours, I’m yours, Ray, please, I’m yours, always.”

“Come.”

As Kevin tightens around him, Ray lets himself go, a quiet groan drowned out by Kevin’s loud ones. He moves over, breathes for a few minutes.

“That was different,” he observes finally. 

“I felt the situation warranted it,” Kevin responds, still slightly breathless.

Ray considers for a moment letting the opening pass him by, but resolves to be brave, face it head-on and let the chips fall where they may. 

“You’ve been concerned. About this week. Because of our fights.”

“Haven’t you?”

Kevin’s tone is light, but insecurity permeates his words and something tightens in Ray’s chest. 

“I have. Honestly, I’ve been afraid.” 

“Are you still?”

“No. Are you?” 

“No.” Kevin pauses for a moment. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

 

It doesn’t fix everything - of course, sex in and of itself has never fixed anything - but they start their week together in Paris closer than they have been in a very, very long time. And that, Ray concludes just before dozing off, is not nothing.


End file.
